


make or break

by InsecurelyPerfect



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten-centric, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Fluff, Inferiority Complex, Insecurity, M/M, Stress, Vent Piece, future tattoo artist ten, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsecurelyPerfect/pseuds/InsecurelyPerfect
Summary: ten has a bad day.johnny helps him by talking it out.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 29





	make or break

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is abrupt.  
> i'm having a really tough time rn.  
> we lost my grandmother, whom i was very close with, just after christmas (thank FUCK not due to covid), i almost failed my first semester of college, and now i'm switching my major and might have to switch schools and they cancelled the only fucking class i was looking forward to next semester because 3 people signed up for it, so now i dont have enough credits and i wrote this because im stressed and angry and couldn't think of a good ending.

ten throws his backpack against the wall and flops back onto the bed. “that’s fucking it. im done. for real this time.”

johnny hardly looks up from his laptop. “what happened this time?"

“my fucking professor came in while i was working to hand me back my paper and chew my ass out for skipping class. tried explaining that i don't control when i'm scheduled to work, but she didn't seem to take that for an answer.” ten sighed and slammed his head against the wall. he didn't even flinch at the pain. "then i got fired."

that made johnny look up. “what? are you serious?”

“yeah. fuckin' sent me packing and everything. said i was slacking too much." ten rolled his eyes and looked at the cracked polish on his nails silently. there were too many thoughts in his head to say anything else.

“so what are you gonna do?” the words weren't harsh or accusatory, but ten was still rattled. johnny had always seemed to have his life together and now that the two of them were living together and things weren't working out for ten... he wasn't sure how much more weight he could carry on his shoulders. 

johnny had always succeeded at everything he tried and ten certainly struggled a lot more than he cared to admit. the one thing he hated more than anything was being compared to his boyfriend, yet here he was, less than ten feet away from him, stacking his failures against johnny's successes. it wasn't fair to either of them.

ten sighed. “fuck. probably drop out because im not happy at all being in school.” he sat up and dragged himself closer to his boyfriend. ten tapped his shoe against the side of johnny’s foot. “what’d you say your friend did? who was it... i think yangyang? did you say he was a tattoo artist?”

johnny put his laptop to the side. “yeah, i think. you interested in trying that out?”

ten’s eyes flicked to the wall, where several of his art pieces were hanging. then to his own body, where he had designed his own pieces and had someone else do them. “yeah, i think so.” 

art had always been something he'd relied on in life. it got him through some of the roughest times in his life. it couldn't be a bad idea to at least consider doing it for a living. it was much better than being a business major, that was for fucking sure.

johnny rested the palms of his hands against ten’s knees and smiled gently at him. “i’ll go find his number.”

"thank you," ten mumbled, leaning back on the bed and throwing his arms over his eyes. "i don't know what i'd do without you."

a moment later, he felt the bed dip beside him and arms were snaking around his waist. his nose filled with apples and warmth spread on his cheek where johnny pressed a gentle kiss to it.

"i don't know what you'd do either," johnny teased, holding ten even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> im watching ink master while im writing this so my mind is full of tattoos and i've started four other pieces that i may or may not post about idols and tattoos.  
> thank you for reading but im sorry if you did lmao.  
> sorry im just in a really sour mood rn.  
> EDIT: LMAOOOOOO I REREAD THIS TO GET INSPIRATION AND I DIDN'T REALIZE HOW TRUE THE "RELIED ON ART WAS" LMAOOOOO I'M STUDYING TO BE AN ART TEACHER KFGLSDKFJSD


End file.
